Cake Misunderstandings
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: In which Fai cries, Kurogane goes out, Sakura, Mokona, and Syaoran watch a movie, and an acceptance? Shounen-ai, you have been warned! KuroFai slight SyaoSaku


**Aya**: Yay! I finally finished this!

**Kurogane**: Would've been better if you hadn't been so lazy.

**Aya**: I know, but that's how I roll. There's five more days till school ends in case you're interested.

**Kurogane**: Not really.

**Aya**: Moko-chan cares.

**Kurogane**: ...how does that help?

**Aya**: Moko-chan, if you please.

**Mokona**: Aya-chan does not own TRC. Mokona would be happy if she did! And this story is for **the fanfictionalchemist** because they asked for it.

**Aya**: Kinda sounds like they're gettin whacked.

* * *

"Kurogane-san?"

He looked down at the girl, watching as she fidgeted, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but…" she trailed off hesitantly biting her lip. Kurogane growled softly and Sakura looked up startled. "S-Sorry! It's just that I'm worried!"

For a second he wondered if he even wanted to know. It's not that he didn't care what the girl said, it's just that everytime she said something like that, something bad had or would happen. Normally the latter, and normally about the idiot mage. So really he couldn't be blamed for being cautious.

But she was looking up at him with large jade eyes, worry evident on her face and for an instant Tomoyo-hime's voice popped in his head. _Always help a maiden in need,_ she scolded lightly,_ no matter what you may think the consequences may be._

So reluctantly he asked, "About what?" knowing that he would regret it. Sakura's face lit up with hope and she gave him a small smile. "Well it's about Fai-san-"

Damn, it's always that guy. Why the hell did he have to cause so much trouble? Not that he caused more trouble than the rest of them, but still. It was always up to Kurogane to play the knight in shining armor and rescue the idiot.

Not that he liked rescuing him. The man could save himself. It's just that the mage couldn't save himself well. He'd probably take down a few people in the process, thus leaving Kurogane with angry villagers or townspeople to deal with. There was nothing he disliked more than having to clean up after others. That's why he saved everyone the trouble and did the job properly.

"-he hasn't been himself lately. It seems like he's extremely sad and distant. Not once today has he talked to anyone. Syaoran-kun and Moko-chan are also worried," Sakura admitted eyeing him nervously. "And I was wondering…since the two of you seem so close-" his eye twitched "-that maybe you could find out what was wrong."

The ninja felt another growl crawl up his throat and he scowled at nothing. What did he care if the mage was feeling down? Everybody did, it's about time he showed it. Life wasn't always rainbows and butterflies and smiles. It's damn time that he finally admitted that to himself.

The blue eyed blonde's smiling face popped into his head, his mile more sincere and genuine than he had ever seen in real life. He was smiling at Kurogane, eyes alight with happiness, true happiness, not the fake crap he always showed.

However, it did unsettle him a bit. There was no way the mage would break his mask for anything. Kurogane would know; he'd tried many times. And now the kids and the meat bun and noticed. Something had to be up.

"Please Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked widening her eyes, her lower lip wobbling. Vaguely he noticed this was a look Fai used several times, something to do with puppies, and his eye twitched again. It looked like the mother was influencing the daughter…

"Fine," he grunted and stood up using Souhi to help him up. Sakura smiled brightly and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. As she turned her back to him, Kurogane gave a rare soft smile. He'd never admit it out loud, but he'd grown attached to the brats. It kind of made him feel like they were his.

Only sometimes though. The other times he wondered why he put with them all.

He allowed himself to be dragged from one of the world's only parks towards the apartment the group was staying at. This new world Mokona had dropped them off at was similar to the one Tomoyo-hime was the 'Piffle Princess' of, though modern. They had managed to get jobs at a local restaurant, much to the ninja's disgust, and had the day off.

Sakura quietly opened the door, giving a soft 'we're home' and motioned for Kurogane to follow her example. She tiptoed over to the living room door and peeked in. The ninja snorted softly when she shook her head and checked the next room.

"Over here Kurogane-san!" Sakura waved him over and put a finger to her lips. He rolled his eyes walked over to where she was, looking into the room with his awesome ninja skills so as not to get caught.

They were looking into the kitchen, where Fai stood, his profile only visible. He was leaning over the sink; hands busy doing something, face downcast and eyes obscured by blonde bangs.

Someone gave a small sniffle and Kurogane looked down to tell the princess to keep quiet. Sakura was looking up at him with the same expression and he blinked, and then turned back to the mage. He hadn't noticed before but the mage's shoulders seemed to be shaking slightly and he gave another sniffle.

Then, as he was studying the idiot's face again (for ninja reasons only), a small drop of water fell down his cheek, followed closely by another and another. The man didn't even stop to wipe them away, just letting them drip off his face.

Below him, Sakura was tugging at his sleeve nervously looking at him with worry, but he didn't pay her any attention. Really he wasn't even thinking. He just stared at the mage for another second, watching as another drop of water fell, then took off, down the hall and out the door. He didn't care as he pushed Syaoran out of the way, sending him to the wall.

Sakura ran out to her friend, looking him over for any outward damage. Seeing none she looked at the front door, which was hanging on its hinges, then back to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, why would Kurogane-san run out like that?" she asked worriedly helping her friend up. Syaoran looked towards the door, then towards the kitchen with a tiny smile.

"I don't know princess, I don't know."

* * *

"Sir-SIR! You can't just barge in here like that!" A man smaller than him yelled but he paid him no mind. Kurogane was on a mission and no girly man was going to stop him.

Actually it was more of worry induced frenzy, but he wasn't worried dammit! He was just… something. But not worried. Who'd care for that idiot?

Kurogane scanned the room for the person seemingly in charge and found him at the front counter. He barged up there and the man turned around with a cheerful smile. "How can I help you…" he trailed off, the smile slipping, as he looked up at the very scary ninja.

"I need a cake," he bit out.

The man shook a bit as he pointed to a sign.

'_No walk ins.'_

The ninja growled and the shaking grew more observant. "You think I give a damn? I need one and I'm not leaving here until I get one," he snarled.

Again the man looked around with wide eyes, probably for some back up, but the rest of his employees stayed clear from them.

Impatiently, Kurogane slapped some money onto the counter and looked around the room. "Just going to have to get it myself," he mumbled, his eyes resting on the biggest cake in the room.

He marched up to it and picked it up, making sure to keep the frosting away from his body. The man jumped away from the counter and nervously shuffled towards him. "You can't take that sir…"

He gave the scariest glare he had. "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?"

Of course he walked out of there. No one was stupid enough to mess with him.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun, thank you for watching the movie with me!" Sakura chirped happily giving the boy a hug. Syaoran blushed brightly and awkwardly returned the gesture. "It's okay Sakura-hime…"

"But it was so scary! Syaoran-kun is brave!"

"Mokona thinks Syaoran is brave too!" The manjuu said happily from his resting spot on the boy's head.

"It was The Lion King…"(1)

"Who knew hyenas could be so scary? I feel sorry for Simba though," Sakura said softly.

Hesitantly, Syaoran patted her head, averting his gaze. "I'm sure he misses his father. But now he has a new family, so he's happy."

"…Mokona thinks Syaoran is a softie!"

"…he's a what?" someone growled making all three jump. They looked towards the door to see Kurogane panting holding a large cake. Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Kurogane-san! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly turning his back on them. "Just had to run an errand."

Mokona squinted his eyes and zeroed in on the ninja's face. There was a slight pink tinge there and he jumped up. "Kuro-daddy got something for Fai-mommy!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Kuro-pin loves Fai! Kuro-rin loves Fai!" Mokona sang flying into another room.

"SHUT UP!"

"Kuro-chu loves Fai!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Kurogane-san, not so loud!"

"Hime, watch out for that-!"

"Ahh!"

"-chair…" He sighed.

"Sakura-chan fell! Sakura-chan fell!"

"WELL HELP HER!"

"Ow…"

"If I do, you'll catch me. Sorry Sakura-chan, it's Kuro-pin's fault."

"Hime, are you alright? You have to be more careful-!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What is all that noise?" All four occupants froze and slowly looked towards the person who spoke. Fai was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed at his chest, looking curiously at them with his usual smile.

"F-Fai-san…"

"Fai-mommy! Kuro-daddy is being mean!" Mokona whined and jumped at the man, snuggling into his chest. When Fai looked at the ninja, the manjuu smirked at Kurogane, seemingly saying _'Ha. You wish you could do this.'_

"SHUT UP!!"

"But I didn't say anything Kuro-pipi," Fai said, sounding a bit hurt, before covering it up as he usually did. "What have you got there?"

Blinking Kurogane looked down at the cake he was holding, temporarily forgetting that he had it. Instantly his face flamed up and he looked anywhere but at the mage. Fai curiously walked over to him. "What is it Kuro-chan?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Kuro-san got Fai something!" Mokona sang from Fai's arms. "Kuro-pin loves Fai!"

"S-SHUT UP!"

"…you got me something Kuro-chi?" Fai asked with a surprised look. Kurogane glanced at him then away again.

Wordlessly Kurogane placed the cake down and backed away revealing what he bought. It was a five layer cake, richly decorated with beautiful white frosting, two people standing on the very top. Fai's eyes widened and he took a small step towards it. Then he ran for the ninja and pounced, wrapping his limbs around the other and nuzzling his face into his chest. "Kuro-woof cares!"

"Gah! What the- get off!" Kurogane shouted trying to pull the man off him. Fai only snuggled closer smiling happily. "I accept Kurowanko!"

The ninja paused and looked down with a scowl. "Accept what?" he asked gruffly.

"The proposal of course! We're engaged now!"

Everyone else who had been watching with wide eyes saw the taller man freeze, his face going red from anger or from a blush, no one knew. Then-

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Fai looked up with an innocent look, bringing his face closer to the others'. "Is that anyway to talk to your fiancé?"

"There's no way we're engaged!" Kurogane snarled. "We haven't even gone out on a date yet!"

"So you want to go out with me?" Fai asked coyly. The ninja blinked as his sentence caught up to his brain. That so didn't come out like it was supposed to. "I accept!"

"Wha-NO! That's not what I meant!" he snarled. Vaguely he heard Mokona giggle and swore to get back at him later.

"Well how to you expect me to react when you bring home a wedding cake? Silly Kuro-chan," Fai smiled and leaned up to peck the man on the cheek. Behind them Syaoran and Sakura blushed but did not leave. Actually, Sakura was forcing Syaoran to stay put.

Kurogane blushed and averted his gaze. "…I only got that stupid thing because you were crying." He mumbled. Fai cocked his head curiously. "When did I cry?"

"The princess said you were being sad and we saw you crying in the kitchen…"

"Oh that!" Fai looked surprised, yet pleased. "I wasn't crying. Well, I was, but not like that."

"…what?" The ninja growled.

"Yeah, I was watching a 'moovee' on the 'telyvizion' this world has. It was called Titanic I think. It was a very sad movie. Then I was peeling onions in the kitchen; they make you cry."

His eye started twitching and he closed his eye, willing to calm down.

"But it's nice to know Kuro-tan loves me!"

Screw that.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!"

The two teens and manjuu watched as their parental figures ran around the room, Fai with a genuine smile on his face, Kurogane with a small blush. The teens looked at each other and sighed.

Misunderstandings help a relationship, ne?

(1) This is in reference to my friend. Terrified of that movie she is. Weird...

**Aya**: There you go!

**Kurogane**: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

**Aya**: I believe that was a story.

**Kurogane**: I proposed?!

**Aya**: Indirectly, but yes. You did.

**Kurogane**: Where the hell do you come up with this?!

**Aya**: You seem angry. Go talk to Fai, he'll help. Plus I was going to write a part where you _do_ get married, but decided against it.

**Kurogane**: ...

**Aya**: Next time, ne?


End file.
